Miri Koubashi
Miri Koubashi '''is a teammate and friend of Kaori Miyama. She appears in the 18th period of the series and in the second chapter of the 5th manga. She is known as the worst player on the team but she continues to train a lot. She suffers a fatal injury early on in the story. Bio Appearance Miri has short-medium length hair worn in pigtails by her ears. Her spiked bangs neatly cover her forehead with a few strands surpassing her eyes. She has big, rounded eyes with several lashes. Personality Miri tries her best and puts a lot of effort into playing although sie s all too aware of not being very good. She is easily let down and sensitive, but she is also very hardworking and is determined to improve for the sake of helping the team. She tries to write off her shortcomings with a smile, and she really cares about Kaori's approval. '''History After another poor game, Miri is chewed out by her teammates as Kaori lectures them in the changing room. She sees how saddened she looks but says nothing, resuming practice with her after she asks them to stay late for training. In this time Miri achnowledges how poorly she plays and how she wouldn't even be a part of it except for how little the team is. Kaori refuses to let her think this and claims that despite her shortcomings she works very hard to try to improve, and she always puts her all into practice and training. She makes a promise with her to reach the top together and takes off. Miri appeared to want to say something but stops herself. The following day Kaori was horrified to discover that Miri died some time after she left. Her head has also gone missing, and a memorial service will be held later that day in her honor. Her death has also caused the school staff to try to fix the gym so that it is safer, something they were putting off due to lack of budget. As Kaori manages to encourage the team -after the teacher snaps her out of her own depression- and she notices they have began to play a lot better. But at one point during their final game she notes that maybe the team really didn't need Miri, as they have gone on to win every game since; but suddenly the ball begins to act up, like it has a mind of its own. It then dons on her that the ball must have been made from Miri's spirit when she sees it transform into her head twice during the game and she hears her voice, causing her to panic and have a vision of how Miri died. After she left with the coach to leave, Miri remained behind to keep practicing. She pleadingly requested God to help their team improve, no matter what it took. As she continued, she then noticed the back-board of the hoof begin to lower, and she was unable to run away as it came down on her, decapitating her. Kaori apologized to the ball for what she said about not needing Miri around anymore, and with that she went on to win the game and eventually became a professional basketball player. To this day, she continues to lovingly cherish the game-winning ball holding Miri's spirit, and she refuses to ever part with it. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased